This invention relates generally to power supplies, more particularly, it relates to a power supply equipped with extractable fan deck, wherein an extractable fan deck mounted with a cooling fan is inserted in a close end of a set of power-supply units for creating air convection for cooling down inside components and for improving heat-dissipation efficiency so as to keep the power supply under normal conditions.
Subsequent to requirement of high processing speed in computer, a high efficiency power supply becomes a pressing need in recent days.
In computer operation, particularly in high speed processing, heat dissipation is always an important problem pending improvement that all the computer makers cannot afford to neglect.
As a single miniature fan is found obviously incapable of offering sufficient airflow for cooling components inside a computer, the inventor of this invention is to propose an improved mechanism pertaining to the subject matter in the hope of providing something helpful.